An All Dogs Christmas Carol
An All Dogs Christmas Carol is a direct-to-video Christmas movie spun off from the movie All Dogs Go to Heaven. Synopsis As the movie begins, Annabelle, the head angel in Heaven, begins to tell a litter of puppy angels the story of how Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford saved Christmas in San Francisco from Annabelle's evil cousin Belladonna (or, as the puppies call her, the "Boogie Dog"). The story begins on Christmas Eve, and in the outdoor bar run by Charlie Barkin's confidante Sasha, Charlie, Itchy, and the rest of their gang celebrate the night before Christmas with a litter of homeless stray puppies, and all the while, attempt to earn enough money for a lame puppy named Timmy, who needs an operation to cure his leg. However, Carface Carruthers and his not-too-bright sidekick, Killer, are not into celebrating the holidays. The Scrooge of a bulldog has come to collect his loans back—with excessive interest (e.g. he demands Sasha give him ten bones, though she had borrowed four, meaning he wanted 150% interest). And, as he told the group, he intends to claim what's his, and using a hypnotic dog whistle created by Belladonna, he robs the party of their valuables—and the donations meant for Timmy's operation. Speaking of which, Sasha eventually walks Timmy to his owner Martha who then picks him up, thanks her, and then takes him in to rebandage his leg. After several failed attempts to claim the whistle, the angels discover that Carface is working with Belladonna to ruin Christmas for all, by building a king-sized version of Carface's dog whistle that, at the stroke of 12 midnight ushering in Christmas Day, will hypnotize every dog in San Francisco to steal their human masters' presents. Also, they've discovered that Carface has made a deal with Belladonna: he gets all the humans' presents, and Belladonna gets to destroy Christmas for everyone. Later, Charlie and Itchy are alerted by Annabelle to save Christmas, as it will be their most important mission yet. And to aid them toward their success, Annabelle provides her angels with a "Miracle Dog Tag", but she warns them that it won't locate the giant whistle, so Charlie and Itchy decide to use the magic of the dog tag to attempt to change Carface's mind about ruining Christmas. To that end, a take on Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol follows suit. Later that night, Carface is getting ready for bed so he'll be rested for Belladonna's world domination plan, but is unable to fall asleep, so he turns on the TV and discovers that a Christmas show called It's A Wonderful Carface is playing. The narrator, who is Charlie Barkin in disguise, warns Carface that he will be visited by three spirits, and each of them will arrive at the sound of a bell. Carface turns off the TV, berating the warning, until the clock begins to chime, and Itchy appears as the Ghost of Christmas Past. He takes Carface into the past, and the bulldog remembers how much his human owner loved him—until the parents of the boy who adopted Carface ordered their son to remove him from their home. From then on, Carface was convinced that humans were completely untrustworthy and organized a crime syndicate. Then, the Ghost of Christmas Present (played by Sasha) shows Carface two events: First, how his sidekick Killer celebrates Christmas (he's gotten his boss a new Swiss army knife for Christmas), and then, a scene at Timmy's home and the fun the little puppy has with Martha, his human owner. She even shows that Timmy and Martha would do anything for each other—but Timmy would rather do the right thing and tell the truth, because when Timmy and Martha were playing, a priceless china plate Martha's mom treasured got broken, and Martha tried to cover up for Timmy, but Timmy wouldn't let Martha be blamed for his mistake, so he whined, indicating that he had broken the plate. Carface thought Timmy would be thrown out of Martha's home, but instead, Martha's mom commended Timmy for telling the truth. As he watched the scene, Carface hadn't realized that Timmy was in such bad shape, until Sasha told him that if Timmy did not get the operation he desperately needed, he would not live to see next year's Christmas. After that visit, Carface decides to loosen himself up by reading the comics page from the newspaper, but later on, he starts stiffening up again when he reads the story in the paper, and as another bell sound rings throughout the room, he is taken into another world, where he meets the Ghost of Christmas Future, who, during a Gospel-style song-and-dance number of "Clean Up Your Act," turns out to be Charlie Barkin. This ghost shows Carface that Timmy is about to fall under the spell of Belladonna's whistle, and at the stroke of midnight, Timmy becomes hypnotized and begins to walk out with Martha's Christmas present. Carface tries to snap Timmy out of his trance, but, since he's impossible to see, hear, or feel to others in the future, he is unable to stop the puppy as he walks through the doggy door and is never seen again. On this note, Carface decides that Belladonna's plan must be stopped, but not before the Boogie Dog herself takes him and Killer to the abandoned Alcatraz Prison Island, where the giant whistle has been built. Everything goes as planned at first, but then Carface remembers Timmy and his human owner. He knew that if Timmy fell under the spell of the whistle, the little puppy might never see another Christmas. After his first attempt to shut down the whistle fails (Belladonna melts the on/off switch), he attempts to short-circuit the whistle Ben Franklin–style, by climbing up the kite string feeding power to the whistle from Belladonna's lightning storm and interrupting the electricity flow. The whistle is destroyed and the dogs of San Francisco are freed from its hypnotic influence. Belladonna demands to know why her whistle was destroyed, and, to Killer's surprise, Carface accepted full responsibility for thwarting her plan. The Boogie Dog attempts to destroy them, until Annabelle intervenes and buries her evil cousin in a snowbank. Carface thanks her for her help, but she tells him he did all of the work. Killer feels like giving Annabelle and Carface a group hug, though the latter threateningly disagrees. Annabelle then sends the two back, and says, "Oh, and good work." (It is unknown whether she said it to them or to the audience.) On Christmas morning, Carface shows up wearing a Santa suit and returns all the valuables he stole the previous day, and even volunteers to donate money toward Timmy's leg operation. The movie ends with a gentle snowfall in San Francisco, the reprise of "When I Hear A Christmas Carol", and, back to where Annabelle has been telling the story to the angel puppies in heaven, a wish for a Merry Christmas from Charlie, Itchy, and Annabelle (and the angel puppies) to all viewers. Songs *"When I Hear a Christmas Carol" *"Puppyhood" *"I Always Get Emotional at Christmas Time" *"Clean Up Your Act" Voice cast Mystery, Inc. *'Fred Jones': The leader of the Mystery, Inc. gang who is the master of making traps to catch the villains. However, sometimes the traps fail to work when Shaggy and Scooby mess them up then use the parts to catch the villain in their own fashion. Voiced by Frank Welker. *'Daphne Blake': The fashionable rich one of the gang who defends herself with her great fighting skills. She's also bit of a klutz and accident prone. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. *'Velma Dinkley': The smartest of the gang. Gibby Norton has a crush on her. She is the youngest of the gang. She has 3 love interests. Those are Patrick, Jeffrey P. Dennis and the movie star, Guy L'Avorton. She wears glasses because she's myopic. Voiced by Mindy Cohn. *'Shaggy Rogers': A beatnik teenager who is best friends with Scooby. He and Scooby are always scared and hungry; a running gag in the show. He's also known to have a high metabolism and is also rich. Voiced by Casey Kasem. *'Scooby-Doo': A nice scaredy-pants Great Dane who is best friends with Shaggy Rogers. Two things that they have in common are that they love food and are always scared of scary things like monsters. Voiced by Frank Welker. Characters of All Dogs Go to Heaven *Ernest Borgnine - Carface Caruthers, the Pit Bull/Bulldog hybrid and, as unusual, the protagonist. *Steven Weber - Charles "Charlie" B. Barkin, the German Shepherd/Ghost of Christmas Future. He is usually the protagonist, but this time, he's the deuteragonist. *Dom DeLuise - Itchy Itchiford (the Dachshund), Charlie's best friend/Ghost of Christmas Past. He is usually the deuteragonist, but this time, he's the tritagonist. *Sheena Easton - Sasha La Fleur (the Irish Setter), Charlie's on-again, off-again girlfriend/Ghost of Christmas Present. She is the tetartagonist. *Charles Nelson Reilly - Killer the Schnoodle, Carface's partner-in-crime as well as best friend. *Bebe Neuwirth - Annabelle, an angelic Whippet who welcomes dogs into Heaven/Belladonna, her demonic cousin who plans to ruin Christmas. She is the main antagonist of the film. *Beth Anderson - Martha is a young human girl who lived with her mother and takes care of Timmy. *Taylor Epperson - Timmy, a crippled puppy who nevertheless doesn't complain about it. He is Martha's pet. Category:Don Bluth films Category:Movies Category:Non-Disney films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animated films Category:Christmas films Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven movies